


boys vs. boys

by Yahong



Series: 6Vixx [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, did I say SUPER-DUMB JEALOUSY yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: Your next marketing event for Vixx goes off without a hitch… except for the part where your six boyfriends decide to throw a fit over your business cards.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Reader, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Reader, Lee Hongbin/Reader, Lee Jaehwan | Ken/Reader, VIXX Ensemble/Original Character(s), VIXX Ensemble/Reader
Series: 6Vixx [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	boys vs. boys

You look around the venue filled with people and take a moment to pat yourself on the back.

_Y/N, you are a marketing genius._

Several months ago, you pitched the idea of targeting female fans’ boyfriends to the rest of your marketing team. Men could give their girlfriends the “gift” of Vixx by purchasing tickets to exclusive fanmeets and photo ops, where they could record, photograph or otherwise document their girlfriend meeting Vixx in-person, thus giving their girlfriend a lasting memory.

It took a few meetings to come up with an appropriate strategy, since your team’s historically focused on targeting the core audience of female fans. But after enough buy-in, you got the budget and resources to build your campaign, and after five months of hard work, you’re standing at the back of the conference centre’s main hall, basking in the record attendance numbers.

“Vixx is on their way,” someone reports through your headset. That’s your cue: you start to make your way discreetly toward the front of the hall.

On the left side of the room, it’s mostly women sitting in numbered seats. Behind the cordoned area on the right, it’s general seating occupied mostly by men, where they’ll be able to record or take photos of their girlfriends and Vixx.

You reach the front of the room and position yourself in between the crowd of men and the table where Vixx will sit. Just in time; cheers fill the air as the members file through the back door, waving and smiling.

“Real V! V-I-X, we are Vixx! Hello~!” Hakyeon kicks things off with the familiar introduction, and the atmosphere in the room hits the roof; even some of the men in your area are getting into it and clapping along. You make eye contact with a few and quickly look away, suppressing a grin.

“Hi everyone, how are you?” Leo picks up his mic next.

“We’re so glad to see you,” Hakyeon continues, “it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

The audience calls their assent, and Ken chimes in.

“We couldn’t wait to see our Starlight babies!” he says. “That’s why we’re holding this event.”

Hyuk lifts his mic. “Everyone, you know how this works, right?” He pauses to let the “Yes!” from the audience ring. “That’s right, you have your number in the order on your tickets.”

“But today, there will be time for you to take a photo with each one of us,” Hakyeon says brightly. “If your boyfriend is here and ready to film you from over there, he can do so!”

“If you’re a good Starlight and saved yourself for us,” Ravi says cheekily, “we can take a selca instead.”

“Yah,” Hongbin says, “there are no bad Starlights. They’re all our precious babies.” It’s a line that was scripted for him by one of your colleagues, so his delivery is flat, but the fans react predictably well.

You notice some eye-rolling from the men in front of you as the women eagerly queue up, but that’s to be expected; as long as nobody throws a jealous tantrum and derails the event, everything should be fine.

*

“You were giving out your number to them.”

“I was giving out my business card, Hakyeon.”

“Your card has your number on it, doesn’t it?”

Four hours later, you’re standing in the empty dressing room, facing off against an upset Hakyeon. The event was a success, but you unfortunately failed to anticipate an alternate source of jealous tantrums: your own boyfriends.

“You realize that those men have girlfriends, right,” you say as patiently as you can, “that’s why they were there.”

“Yah, noona.” There’s the noise of crinkling plastic behind you as Hyuk finishes gulping down an entire water bottle, smushes it casually in one fist and comes over to join the conversation. “I heard them talking to you, some of those guys were there with their sisters or cousins.”

You frown at him. “How did you even hear that? Were you not paying attention to your fans?”

“I was!” he says indignantly. “But Hongbin-hyung was holding up the line and there was no one in front of me and then I heard that one guy asking about you.”

“What guy?”

“That guy who asked you what your ideal type was!”

You squint and try to remember, while Hakyeon and Hyuk stare at you like you’re a suspect about to confess. “Oh. That?” You laugh as you recall. “Hyuk-ah, you know what he was saying right before that?”

“That his ideal type is someone just like you?” he says grumpily.

“Of course not.” You reach up and scrub your hand through his hair. “He was saying that his sister’s ideal type is you, Hyukie.”

Hakyeon barely stifles his snort, while Hyuk flushes. “So what? That was probably his segue into asking about you.”

“But I told him I agreed with his sister,” you say brightly, and grin as Hyuk turns even redder. “And I think he got the message.”

“Hm.” Hyuk ducks his blushing face away, the corners of his mouth fighting a smile.

“Y/N-ah.” Hakyeon sidles closer, amusement gone. “You told him Hyuk is your ideal type?”

You look over at him. “So?”

Hakyeon just pouts at you, disappointment leaking from his every pore. You laugh a little and take his hands in your own.

“What do you want me to say? ‘Actually, all six Vixx members are my ideal type’?”

“Why not?” he says defensively as his fingers intertwine with yours.

“Don’t be dumb, hyung.” Hyuk edges in as well, eyeing your hands. “That sounds ridiculous.”

“Yah. Who are you calling dumb?” Hakyeon frees one hand to chop at Hyuk, who ducks it skillfully and then snatches your free hand in his.

As Hakyeon glares, Ken comes sailing into the room. “Hey, here you are!” He comes to a stop when he sees Hakyeon and Hyuk on either side of you. “What’s going on? Are we fighting?”

“No, we’re not fighting,” you say quickly, tugging your hands free. “We’re cleaning up. You can help!” 

“Oh, ah…” Ken looks around at the mess of the room, then quickly whips out his phone. “I was actually going to send an SNS post, so I’ll do that first, okay?” He adds a wide smile to the end of his excuse.

“One post,” Hakyeon warns him, “and then you’re helping us clean up.”

“Hyuk-ah, can you put this on that trolley over there?” You push a hefty package of disposable water bottles toward Hyuk. “Hakyeon-ah, look through these coats and tell me which ones belong to you guys and which ones are going to the lost-and-found.”

While they’re both doing so, Ken lets out a dramatic gasp.

“Y/N-ah!”

“Hm?” You walk over and peer at the phone screen he’s thrusting at you. 

“Look!”

“It’s… a tweet about this fanmeeting?”

“Look at the photo!”

You look, and still see nothing out of the ordinary. “It’s… a flatlay of swag from this fanmeeting,” you try next.

Ken whines in exasperation and points to a white rectangle in the corner of the photo. “It’s your name! It’s your card!”

“What??” Hakyeon drops the coat he’s holding and hurries over.

Hyuk joins the huddle around Ken’s phone. “What, what is it?”

When you squint, sure, you can make out the company logo at the top of the card, and a tiny set of blurry characters that do spell out your name. But—“Jaehwan-ah, nobody’s going to notice that.”

“I just did!”

“Yeah, but that’s because you know what my business cards look like. No one else would pay any attention.”

“That’s not the problem, Y/N-ah.” Ken jabs at his phone screen again. “The problem is—”

“The _problem_ is,” Hakyeon takes over, “why were you handing out your card?”

You huff out a breath and step away from your little circle. “I hand out my card because it helps people to remember the event, to remember you guys. If someone digs out the card from the bottom of their pocket later, they’re going to go, ‘Oh right, this company with those idols’. It’s an opportunity to make a mark.”

“More like an opportunity for a booty call,” Hyuk mutters.

Ken sucks in a dramatic gasp while Hakyeon bristles violently. You just facepalm.

“People do not use business cards for booty calls.”

“You don’t know for sure, noona,” Hyuk protests.

“Why even take that risk?” Hakyeon says.

“Yeah! We can just give them more swag instead of sacrificing you,” Ken says.

“I’m not being sacrificed, Jaehwan-ah.”

“Who’s being sacrificed?” Ravi comes into the room.

“Nobody,” you tell him.

Ravi comes over to lean one arm against Ken and the other against you. “Noona, I barely saw you during the entire event. I thought you were going to be on the floor with us.”

“She was too busy talking with all the men,” Hyuk grumbles.

“The men?” Ravi’s eyebrows rise.

“What men?” comes the suspicious question from Leo as he enters the room, Hongbin right behind him.

“All those men at today’s event,” Hyuk elaborates.

“I was doing my job, okay,” you interrupt, a little exasperated.

“What are we talking about?” Hongbin asks, sitting down so he can look at you all judgmentally from a distance away.

“Y/N-ah was handing out her card,” Hakyeon says grimly.

“Her what?” Ravi says.

“My _business_ card,” you emphasize. “Because that’s what business cards are for.”

“Noona, you gave them out to random strangers!” Hyuk exclaims.

“…Random strangers?” Leo’s slowly worming his way into the circle around you.

“Look!” Ken holds out his phone. “Someone tweeted a freaking picture of her card!”

“Jaehwan-ah, what’s the username of the account?” you question.

Ken blinks, then checks. “Why?”

“It’s a female name, right?”

“So what?” Ravi’s arm has migrated over your shoulder so that he’s got you in a sort of backhug, arms pinned to your side.

“So, it’s not like I only gave out my card to men.” On instinct, you test your mobility; you feel Ravi tighten his hold to keep you in place. “Wonshik-ah.”

His muscles tense, but when you tap at his forearm, he grumbles and loosens enough for you to step away.

You put your hands on your hips and look around at all of them. “Look. Giving my business card out is a part of my job. I’m in marketing, it’s going to happen. You don’t want me to lose my job, do you?” You raise your brows.

“Of course not, noona,” Hyuk says immediately. “But—”

“Good. Because I’ve given out my card countless times in the past and I’ll continue giving it out in the future,” you state.

“Countless times?” Leo repeats.

“In the past?” Ken sidles up to your side. “Like, in the recent past or in the far past?”

“You’ve given out your card so many times you can’t even count?” Hakyeon looks disproportionately horrified by this idea.

Why is this what they’re focusing on? “That’s not the point—”

Hongbin interrupts with a quiet tsk. “Noona. Are you _trying_ to make us mad?”

You roll your eyes at him. “If I wanted to make you guys mad, I’d just ask Hyuk who his favourite hyung is.”

There’s a pause as everyone looks to Hyuk.

Hyuk opens his mouth, then wisely closes it and narrows his eyes at you.

You can’t help pushing a little, for your own entertainment. “You do have a favourite, right, Hyukie?”

“Who is it, Hyuk-ah?” Leo demands.

“You can’t ask me to pick a favourite,” Hyuk hedges, sidling around you so you’re in between him and Leo. “That’s like asking N-hyung to pick his favourite dongsaeng.”

“Oh, well.” You shrug lightly and launch the bomb: “I always thought your favourite was Jaehwan-ah.”

“Your favourite is Jaehwan?!” Leo starts toward Hyuk.

“I didn’t say that!” Hyuk yelps as he dives behind you. “Noona said that, not me!”

“Aw, really?” Ken bounces around your other side to meet Hyuk for a big hug. “I love you too, our baby maknae~!”

“Yah, Sanghyuk, I raised you.” Leo swerves around you, Ravi and Hakyeon to get at Hyuk and Ken, who run in the opposite direction.

You stifle a laugh and turn to Hakyeon. “As for Hakyeon-ah…” You smile up at him. “ _I’m_ your favourite dongsaeng.”

That gets him blushing in a second. “Ah, I mean…”

“I’m not?” You add a dash of aegyo.

“Of course you are.” Hakyeon folds easily with a huge smile on his face, and he opens his arms to you.

But Ravi grabs for you and pulls you out of reach. “That doesn’t mean you’re _her_ favourite, N-hyung,” he points out.

“I wasn’t assuming that,” Hakyeon defends himself.

“Good.” Ravi nestles his head on top of yours and snuggles you deeper into his chest; Hakyeon narrows his eyes.

Hongbin gives a judgey sniff. “Don’t be so clingy.”

“Why not?” Ravi hums, unperturbed, as he angles you away from Hakyeon’s attempts to put his hands on you.

Amused, you let Ravi shield you from Hakyeon; in the background, Hyuk and Ken giggle madly as they run from Leo. “Yeah, why not, Hongbin-ah? You don’t want me?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, noona.”

“Just asking.”

“What, you’d rather I come over and wrestle you away from Ravi?” He snorts.

“No, I’d rather you let the others show their affection how they want without judging them for it,” you reply promptly.

Hongbin closes his mouth around the retort on his tongue and looks away, his cheeks darkening ever so slightly. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want you,” he says, tone lower.

You have to smile. He’s too tsundere for his own good, really.

A hard jostle against Ravi causes his grip on you to loosen; Ken’s barged right into him, Hyuk hot on his heels. Hakyeon takes his chance to snatch you into his arms while Ravi is pushed into Leo’s path as a barrier by Ken and Hyuk.

“Yah, brats,” Leo says on a pant, glaring at them as they peek over Ravi’s shoulders. He’s got his hands backward on his hips and is bent slightly forward like a middle-aged aunt winded from chasing kids around.

You decide to intervene before he collapses of exhaustion. “Okay, everyone, we really have to clean this place up before the venue staff kick us out. Help me out?”

“Of course,” Hakyeon says, good mood restored now that he’s got you. He brushes his lips against your temple, then lets you go to whip Ken, Ravi and Hyuk into action. “C’mon, kids, time to work. And no, Jaehwan-ah, you are _not_ posting one more photo on SNS.”

You approach Leo, who’s still balefully eyeing Ken and Hyuk while his chest heaves up and down. “Taekwoon-ah.”

He looks around, expression stiff.

“You know it was a joke.” You reach up and slide your hand up the back of his neck.

He responds immediately, relaxing into your hold like a cat being petted. “Hm.”

“No hurt feelings?” you check, stroking your fingers into his hair.

“Mm. No.” Leo’s voice drops a few tones; he leans his head into your touch and, at the same time, drapes an arm around your waist to bring you closer. “Y/N-ah.”

“Yeah?” 

You look up in time to see his eyelids drop a little, gaze focused on your face. Your mouth. He tugs a little with the arm around your waist, urging you to rise onto your tiptoes, meet him halfway.

“No, Taekwoon, not here,” you say as sternly as you can, and pull your hand out of his hair.

He lets out a sound that’s almost a whine. “Y/N-ah…”

“Help me clean up, and we can get home faster and do what you want there,” you pitch.

Fortunately that gets through, and he stops trying to get you on your tiptoes to kiss him. “What do you need me to do?”

Ah, helpful boyfriends are the best. You direct him to sorting out the remainder of the swag into boxes, then check on the others to make sure nothing’s going awry.

When you circle back to the table, Hongbin’s still sitting there. “Aren’t you going to put me to work?” he asks sardonically.

You stop in front of him and reach out to muss his coiffed hair. “There’s not much left to do. Want to sit here and get all the tsundere out of your system before we go home?”

“No. N-hyung’s going to yell if I don’t help.” He removes your hand from his hair and then drops his arm, forcing you to step closer with your hand still in his. “Tell me what to do.”

“Okay.” You try to think, but his perfectly-styled hair is just begging to be ruffled, and your free hand instinctively rises.

Hongbin grabs that hand, too, and brings both your hands down, pulling you in even closer. “Noona.”

He’s looking up at you, studying your face intently enough to make you feel embarrassed, and you get the urge to pull back. “Sorry, your hair just looks too good,” you offer as your excuse.

His head cocks. “Does it?”

“Or maybe it’s just you.” You give him a smile.

He tilts his head further. “Just me,” he repeats.

“Too cheesy?”

Hongbin considers for a moment. “No,” he decides. Then he pulls you down to plant a kiss on your mouth.

You wobble a bit when he lets you go, caught off-guard, and a smirky smile curls the edges of his lips. “Clingy enough for you?” he asks.

Before you can swat the smug look off his face, your phone rings. You jump at the sound, breaking apart from Hongbin, and quickly reach into your pocket to pick up.

Hongbin’s peering at the screen almost before you are, bent over to squint at the number. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know.” You step away from him to get some space and answer: “Hello?”

“Y/N-ssi?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“This is Jihun-manager with the venue. I’m just calling to check if the rooms are ready to close up?”

“Oh, yes.” You turn to glance guiltily at the wall clock. “Er, most of them are, we just have one room left. I think it’s Dressing Room B.”

“Okay, I’ll tell my staff to leave that one for last.”

“Thanks very much. We’ll definitely be out before nine pm,” you promise.

As you end the call, you abruptly realize that all six Vixx members are standing around you, focused on you.

“Uh. Guys?” You step back a little, looking from face-to-face.

“Who was it?” Hakyeon asks.

“Who—? It was Jihun-manager, he’s the venue coordinator for this event.”

“You didn’t have his number saved,” Hongbin notes.

“Yeah, we’d only corresponded by email before today.” You frown around at everyone. “What’s the matter?”

Slowly their stances relax, as though some unknown threat has disappeared. Leo’s still eyeing your phone with mistrust, both Hakyeon and Ken are pouting, and Ravi’s rolling his shoulders just a bit, but nobody seems interested in explaining why they’re so het up.

Then you hear Hyuk’s grumble as he slinks back to stacking boxes: “You shouldn’t answer numbers you don’t know, noona.”

…Ohhhh dear. 

Are they back to the giving-out-your-business-card thing?

You decide the best way to _not_ test that theory is to get the boys cleaning up as swiftly and efficiently as possible. By quarter to nine, all the boxes are stacked and you’ve gathered all the leftover junk into three ginormous garbage bags. You send Jihun-manager a text to let him know you’re done with the room, then distribute the boxes and bags among the members and head out to the parking garage.

As you’re all waiting for the elevator, your phone rings again.

Everyone turns to look at you.

Warily, you back away from them, keeping your phone screen tucked toward you. “I’ll take this call, you guys go ahead, okay?” You motion to the arriving elevator car.

Nobody moves.

Whatever. With a huff, you turn your back and answer the call. “Hello?”

“Hi, is this… Y/N?”

“Yes, that’s me. How can I help you?”

“Er, you work with Vixx, right?”

“Yes, I do.” You glance over your shoulder and nearly leap out of your skin; all six of them are right there behind you, straining around their various boxes and bags to listen in.

“Ah, well, I don’t know if you remember, but I was at today’s event and you gave me your card.”

“Ah, did I?” You turn and make shooing motions at the boys. It doesn’t do anything, of course; instead, they just crowd closer until you’re basically up against the wall, surrounded by men and boxes.

“Yes. And… well, I’m interested in learning more about what you do. Your industry, you know. I hope this isn’t inappropriate, but could we chat sometime about your job, and your career, and how you got to where you are now?”

You smile. “Yes, that’s totally fine. Why don’t you send me an email? I’ll check my calendar when I’m back in the office and book us some time.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” The person is genuinely excited, you can tell.

“No problem. Just send me an email, okay?”

“I will! Thank you, Y/N-ssi.”

“You’re welcome! Bye now.”

You hang up, and immediately are bombarded by questions.

“Who was that?”

“Why are you meeting with them?”

“Why are they calling so late at night?”

“It was one of those men you gave your card to, right?!”

“Okay, first of all,” you say loudly, “it was a woman.”

That shuts them up, and you smile with satisfaction at the sudden silence. 

“Second, it was a networking call. She just wanted to learn about my job. Nothing even close to a booty call.” You give Hyuk a slanted glance. “I’m good at what I do, and that includes networking, got it?”

“Got it,” Hyuk says, a little sullenly.

“You still shouldn’t answer unknown numbers, noona,” Ravi frets.

Ken gasps a little and looks to Hakyeon. “What if it was just an excuse? Do we have to start guarding Y/N-ah from women too?”

As horror spreads over Hakyeon’s face, you sigh. “No more of this, please, let’s just go home already. Taekwoon-ah, can you press the button?” Because of course the elevator’s long-gone.

Not a minute passes before your phone rings again.

There’s almost an audible cracking noise as everyone’s head snaps around.

“Don’t even start,” you say to them warningly, before answering the call. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Y/N?” It’s a male voice. 

Ravi’s apparently standing close enough to hear, because he sucks in his breath and informs the others in a whisper: “It’s a guy.”

You ignore their intensifying stares. “Yes, that’s me, can I help you?”

“Well, uh, we met today at the Vixx event, and you gave me your card, and I was actually wondering… I’m sorry if this is a bit straightforward, but do you have a boyfriend?”

Your eyes nearly pop out of your head.

Ravi’s staring at you so hard he’s going cross-eyed. In a tense, hushed tone, he asks, “Did he just say… _boy… friend_ …?”

Instantly, you feel the other five go on red alert, stares like lasers.

 _Ping_. The elevator doors part once more.

In a split second, you make your decision. You plunge down the gauntlet of Vixx members, dive into the elevator car and frantically reach for the close button. If you can just get yourself two minutes away from your boyfriends, a two-minute elevator ride so they can calm down and become more rational and realize that you’re not going to say yes to a random person who asked if you had a boyfriend—

 _SLAM_. Leo whacks the closing doors apart with his arm, eyes fixed on you, gaze stormy.

You gulp. “Uh.”

Then he’s pushed into the car by the rest of the boys, who are all now shouting and fighting to get near you.

“Who was _that_?!”

“Boyfriend??”

“He actually asked if you had a boyfriend?”

“What did you say?!”

“That was _totally_ a booty call, noona!!”

“BOYFRIEND???”

With a sigh, you give up and let yourself be engulfed by six wailing men.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what else rhymes with "boys" and I couldn't think of anything... then somehow I thought of Vixx getting jealous over their collective girlfriend while literally surrounded by other girls in the middle of a fanmeeting, and then this came about. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
